Episode 7842 (12th April 2012)
Plot Stella lays down the law to Karl telling him that she no longer wants him working in the Rovers as he can't be trusted with cash. Sally arrives at the factory and announces to the factory girls that she's planning to buy into the business and will soon be Carla's partner and their boss. David's new boss continues to belittle him in front of the other stylists. Tommy buys a clapped-out camper van. Tyrone and Kevin take the mickey when he explains how he intends to take Tina on a tour of the UK in it. Kylie calls in David's new salon and pretending to be one of David's regular clients, insists that only David can cut her hair. David's boss reluctantly agrees. When Kylie pays with her card, David's boss susses out that she's David's wife and sacks him. Karl persuades Steve to give him his old job back at Street Cars. Stella insists that she will pick up Karl's wages. Steve's bemused. Sally buys cakes for the factory girls in an attempt to build bridges. David moans about his lack of job. Kylie points out that by rights, Audrey's Salon belongs to him and he should fight for it. Tommy blindfolds Tina and then surprises her with the camper van, explaining how he plans to whisk her away in it. Tina's thrilled. Carla promises Michelle that once she's got Sally's money off her she'll lay the law down and let her know who's boss. David and Kylie dupe Audrey and Maria into leaving the salon unmanned. Meanwhile, they slip in and bolt the door. Dev, Aadi and Asha arrive back from their holiday. Sunita's delighted to see them. Dev hugs her and promises her that he'll never take her for granted again. Audrey and Maria discover they're locked out of the salon. Shouting through the locked door, David tells her that the salon is his now. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Aaron - Adam Levy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Accent by Aaron Notes *The scenes in Accent by Aaron were recorded on location at Kara's Blow Dry Bar, 7 John Dalton Street in Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie hatches a plan to show off David's skills when she sees how he is being treated at the salon; Karl tries to make a go of his relationship with Stella; and a guilty Sunita returns home to Dev and the children. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,060,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes